Objective: To understand the role of cytokines in the salivary gland lesions of patients with Sjogren's Syndrome (SS) and identify potential targets for immune intervention. Specific Aims: 1. Identify cytokines locally produced in the salivary glands of SS patients. 2. Correlate cytokine patterns with severity of salivary gland lesions and serum autoantibodies. 3. Identify the cytokine producing cells in the SS salivary gland. 4. Compare TGF-beta levels in normal and SS salivary glands. Health Relatedness: SS is an autoimmune rheumatic disease. It is characterized by dryness of the eyes and mouth. The dryness is caused by lymphoid infiltrates leading to lacrimal and salivary gland destruction. Lymphocytes mediates much of their effector function through cytokines. Therefore, the identification of these immunologic mediators will provide new insights into the pathogenesis of this disease. Research Design and Methods: The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) will be used to identify the cytokines produce in the SS salivary glands. Immunohistochemical staining will be used to corroborate findings with PCR.